User interfaces may provide a framework to a user for controlling operations for execution of a process. Some frameworks provide a visual representation of the operations. If users must spend a great deal of time navigating the framework to locate a particular operation or sub-operation of the process, this results in lost productivity. In addition, theses user interfaces may not provide a mechanism to select a sub-set of the operations for performance, or visually represent the replication or cloning of an operation or sub-operation within the process.